Alluka Zoldyck
Alluka Zoldyck is a Nen user. Family Members *Maha Zoldyck (great-great grandfather) *Zeno Zoldyck (grandfather) *Silva Zoldyck (father) *Kikyo Zoldyck (mother) *Illumi Zoldyck (brother) *Milluki Zoldyck (brother) *Killua Zoldyck (brother) *Kalluto Zoldyck (brother) Powers and Abilities Wish Granting: Alluka is a Specialist. He will grant one wish after a person fulfills three of his requests. After the requests have been completed, Alluka's eyes and mouth darken to black and he transforms into an unknown entity. The wish doesn't have to come from the one who fulfilled Alluka's requests, as even an extra party can have their wish granted for as long as it was declared in Alluka's presence, who would usually state "Aye" as confirmation that the request made to him was granted. According to Killua, the degree of wish that Alluka can grant is probably infinite, going from briefly levitating a person in the air, to affecting probability to make a certain effect occur. However, the greater the wish made to Alluka is, the greater his next three requests will become. The one that must bear the cost of the next three requests is not the one Alluka granted the wish to; it is the next person who must do it. And if that next person declines to fulfill Alluka's requests four times, depending on the difficulty level of the previous wish, at least two people, he and his most loved one, will die. The other people who die, along with the recipient of the requests and the recipient's most loved, are in order of who the recipient spend the most time with regardless of whether or not the recipient loved that person. One example is when Kasuga, a servant of the Zoldyck family, declined Alluka's four requests, the cost of the billionaire wish made previously by Yasuha was transferred to her, and thus she, her lover, and 65 other people were crushed to death. There are five rules about Alluka's power known by the Zoldyck family as a whole, but Killua is aware of some others by himself. Below are the rules known by the family: #If someone fails to Alluka's request and gets killed, the difficulty level of Alluka's requests returns to level 1. That is the best time to make a wish. #If Alluka is making requests from a particular person, they cannot be moved over to another person mid-way. Therefore, if that particular person disappears, Alluks is unable to make requests to anybody else. #If the person fulfilling requests dies mid-way, it will count as a failure and at least one more person will die. #Alluka cannot make requests of someone without knowing the person's name. #The same person cannot ask Alluka for consecutive wishes, although Killua seems to know a way to bypass this condition. Rules known only by Killua: #While Alluka can grant only one wish at a time, one can give Alluka several conditions to a wish, therefore greatly expanding the capacities of what one can ask of Alluka before granting another three requests. #If a wish is made for healing, Alluka must make physical contact with the target; there isn't any sort of cruel backlash as well. This may simply be a rule Killua made up do to his special privilege. #When Alluka changes into his wish-granting mode, Alluka becomes something else, a separate entity. Killua calls this separate entity by the name "Nanika", which means "something" in Japanese. #Killua, due to his relationship with Alluka and Nanika, is given special privileges. When he "commands" Alluka, his request will bypass any existing backlash and will be granted without any repercussions. If somebody else wishes other than Killua, they will suffer the same repercussions of the previous wish that was supposted to be given. This privilege has been deduced by Illumi, adding to his craving to control Killua in order to control Alluka's abilities. Source *Hunterpedia: Alluka Zoldyck Category:Characters Category:Nen Users Category:Hunter x Hunter